Magus Academia
by Hydropistol108
Summary: Izuku... changes when Bakugo tells him to kill himself. Going into self seclusion our Deku has discovered seither and magic and has even invented Ars Magus. Now he's looking to put quirks and quirk users on the back burner.
1. Chapter 1

"I know how you can be a hero, why don't you jump off the roof and try in your next life." Bakugo's words stung deep in Izuku; they left a scar deep inside of him. Those words played on repeat as he walked home.

"Why don't you jump off the roof and try again in your next life." "Try again in your next life." "Try again in your next life." "Try again in your next life." Izuku clutched his books deep to his chest as a look of malice formed on his face.

Since that day he's locked himself in his room, if you were to walk past his house you would see large lengths of data sheets flowing out out of his window and the smell of coffee in the air. When ever he left the house he would always wear a gas mask even in school; and at school he would always be on his laptop just ignoring his teacher. He would walk around town taking air samples and would even go out to sites after a big brawl and take any traces of DNA he found.

Izuku was walking over the coffee machine he had in his room ready to pour another cup. "I'm so close to a breakthrough, I just know it. What is that element in the air." the rookie scientist thought to himself. When he went for his mug he accidentally tipped it over, it was going to spill all over his work. "No! My research!" he screamed.

Izuku reached for his coffee closing his eyes in pain over his lost work, but he heard no shatter of a mug or splash of coffee on paper. He slowly opened one eye in curiosity then both in shock at what he witnessed. His mug as well as the coffee inside of it was frozen in mid air with a green magic circle on the top and bottom. Seeing this as his chance he scooped the coffee back into the mug and placed it on his desk. With a sparkle in his eyes he yelled to the skies, "This is it!"

Izuku was standing in his backyard, he set up a makeshift dummy to test his new found abilities. "Ok, Fire!" a blaze of fire shot out of his roasting the dummy. "Water." then he shot a cannon of water which put out the roasting dummy. "Wind" A powerful gale splattered the soggy burnt mush on the fence. A devilish smile grew on Izuku's face as he held up a flaming digit, "Yeah, I'm ready." he stated to himself smugly.

Then he noticed Bakugo jog by, he got flashbacks of that day. While he was lost in his thoughts his power surged, he unleashed a giant blast of fire into the air. Izuku was brought out of his thoughts, and he shut off the fire, he looked at his hand for a while. He then heard a series of explosions down the road where Bakugo had been jogging to. He looked of into the distance where he couldn't see, he looked down there in semi worry. For a while he just looked on, "He's fine, he's fine…" Izuku thought trying to reassure himself.

All it took was three seconds. "... He's not fine." Izuku stated. Izuku went inside his house and about 3 minutes later Izuku was running down the street. He wore a witch's hat, cape, and black mask with green patches where the eyes would be. "Dumbass don't be dead, dumbass don't be dead, dumbass don't be dead." he said quietly to himself as he ran.

Then he finally saw it, the roads sectioned off, herds of people being held back by police, heroes trying to get close but unable to due to the blazing fire everywhere. Bakugo was being held prisoner by a guy with a slime quirk. "This isn't good, I need to wait for someone with a more useful quirk." Mt. Lady stated, as she attempt but utterly failed to step past the police blocks.

"He may not have that kind of time." Izuku stated. His body moved on it's own, he hopped on the heads, backs, and shoulders of the people in the crowd, he then vaulted off of Mt. Lady who took it a bit with shock. As he fell towards his childhood friend he outstretched both hands and shouted, "Now Enchant: Fire res, Blast res." a dark red magic circle appearing in one hand and an orangish red magic circle appearing in the other. The civilians and heroes had a mix of curiosity and wonder as they looked at the masked boy.

Izuku grabbed Bakugo before his feet touched the ground and he phased his friend through the slime monster. Izuku then shot three blast of water and yelled, "Tanzanite!" a giant column of ice shot out from in front of him and froze the slime monster. "Are you okay Kacchan?" he asked. Bakugo noticed the voice, but before he could explode the two were swarmed with the heroes. They were all complimenting Izuku; telling him good job and that he had done well, then someone asked him about his quirk…

"Oh, I don't have a quirk." he answered. Then just like that everyone had turned on him in a 180. They all started berating him left and right, "How could you do this" "you could've been killed" "You should have just stayed back".Izuku's magic surged and pushed everyone away from him. "I did what no other hero could do in the moment, I used my **MAGIC** to save this kid." Izuku declared.

Everyone began laughing at Izuku now, at the Idea that magic exist. Behind his masked face Izuku had an insulted face, he then snapped his finger. Kamui Woods, who was one of the Heroes who were laughing suddenly stopped; his arm then grew into a large tree that planted itself into the ground. Kamui started to shout in fear, Izuku gave a witch's cackle and disappeared in a burst of flames.

 **Linebreak**

Everyone was sitting inside a building at desks waiting for the written portion to begin. Izuku had walked in, on top of his track suit he wore a black cape with dark green on the inside around his shoulders and a black witch's hat with dark green trim. Izuku sauntered over to the seat next to Bakugo and sat down crossing his arms. "What are you doing here Deku? A quirkless loser like you is going to end up killed attempting the exams."Bakugo berated as he set off an explosion in front of the other boy.

Keeping his composure Izuku readjusted his hat, he then flicked his index finger to the side. Bakugo went from leaning back in his chair to leaning forward, he then hit his chin on the table and was brought to the ground. "Bakugo this is our entrance exam first appearances _are_ everything." Izuku quipped. Before Bakugo could go off on one of his tangents the exam director came to administer the written portion.

For the physical portion Izuku easily and effectively, he wiped out a lot of the robots with a meteor shower. "A- a quirk that lets you summon meteor showers? I never heard of something like that." one student stated in a mix of shock and fear. "Not quite." stated Izuku, the witch tipped his hat down to cover his face as he walked by.

The UA faculty and a few other heroes looked at the cameras in shock reviewing footage of the exams, they watched as Izuku teleported around shooting consecutive blasts of water, fire and air at the robots. Then he teleported high into the sky and rained down a hail mary of meteors that decimated the fake city. "D-does such a quirk even exist? He can call on the elements and teleport, just what is this kid?" questioned 13.

"Aizawa, this is serious. After we accept this kid I need to know if you can cancel this quirk of his." stated a concerned Principal Nezu. "On it." he simply replied.

A few days later all the people who were accepted were out on a field. Bakugo was boiling a bit at how Izuku even made it this far. A few minutes later Aizawa came walking towards the group of kids, "All right students here is your physical evaluation… I know you all passed your entrance exams, but if you score too low you will be expelled. So feel free to use your quirks." he stated.

He then motioned everyone to come towards the softball area. "First is the softball area. Now Bakugo, your middle school records show that your previous score for the softball throw was 64 meters. Now try it again, this time with your quirk," Aizawa added. Bakugo stepped into the circle, he picked up the ball and threw it as hard as he could. It shot into the air like a rocket and after a few second came down. "704 meters, well done Bakugo. Now Midoriya it is your turn." stated Aizawa.

Izuku had his arms folded keeping his stoic demeanor, as he and Bakugo walked past each other the latter nudged shoulders angrily. Izuku just brushed him of as he stepped into the circle. Unbeknownst to anyone Aizawa had activated his quirk targeting Izuku, but Aizawa's focused eyes turned into those of shock as he witnessed it. Izuku still had his arms crossed, a softball was levitating in front of him, to his left side a red magic circle appeared beside him. At this point everyone even Bakugo looked on in shock. Then suddenly a red, beefy, disembodied demon arm appeared from the circle; it quickly snatched the floating ball and the arm spun around winding up a throw. The arm threw the ball and within seconds it turned into a blazing inferno, it melted a hole right through the chain link fence on the other side of the field.

Izuku looked behind himself with a smug look on his face at his shocked teacher and classmates, though Bakugo's shock turned to anger as he made a mad dash towards Izuku. "Shitty Deku, how long have you been hiding this quirk from me. Am I not good enough? I'll kick your ass!" he yelled as he closed in on Izuku. At the last second Izuku's body burst into flames and he teleported behind Bakugo, as if with a will of it's own Izuku's cape grabbed Bakugo and threw him on the ground. Izuku then pinned the other teen with his foot on his chest.

Feeling bold Izuku made a proud statement, "I'm not the same Quirkless useless Deku you knew when we were kids, I've gotten stronger smarter **better** than you. You can't bully me anymore, you can't hurt me anymore… Maybe I'll turn you into a cat, yes my own little familiar." Everyone saw in horror as Bakugo's right arm slowly turned into a cat's and the transformation slowly traveled to the rest of the body then stopped. "Then again I don't want my awesome power running through a guy like you… and I got this far; I don't want to get expelled." the transformation stopped and Bakugo's arm turned back to normal. Izuku then took his foot off of Bakugo and let out a little giggle.

Then the sound of clicking cameras were heard, on the other side of of the fence was a crowd of reporters filming and taking pictures. Sigh "Dammit." Izuku playfully whined.

Izuku was now sitting on a sofa, he was put on a talk show after the whole softball incident; people start asking questions about quirks when they see a giant demon hand appearing out of thin air. "So Mr. Midoriya, you can control water, fire, and air. You can call on a meteor shower, and you can summon a demon arm… What kind of quirk do you have?" the talk show host asked excitedly.

"Believe it or not I'm actually quirkless." Izuku answered slyly. "Well in fact I do find it hard to believe, what exactly is it then?" Izuku took a second to let the anticipation sink in. "Magic." his words had a sense of mysticism and wonder.

The host blinked, "B-but magic doesn't exist." to which Izuku replied, "Of course it does; how else can that pen of yours turn into a worm." "My pens not a WHa-" the host dropped the worm out of his hand, the cameras even zoomed in on the worm. The cameras then moved to look at Izuku who got out of his seat. "A simple transfiguration spell." he stated, Izuku tapped the worm and it turned back into a pen, as it did blue sparkles began to evaporate from it.

"Those sparkles you see is seither an element I discovered a few years ago, similar to the carbon and nitrogen cycles we are in a constant state of absorbing and releasing seither, even if we don't see the residue. Magicians like me and many other people out there are able to control pure seither to do pure magic: controlling the elements, summoning, even healing. There's never a threat of "running out" we contain it, have it do some function, and then release it. Quirkless people are highly likely to be able to control magic, where as people with quirks have very little to no chance of using magic. But I have invented what I like to call Ars Magus." Izuku then pulled out what looked like some blueprints and a remote controlled car. "Ars Magus is a combination of Science and Magic with a few underlying principles of Alchemy. It Is a set of easy Magic Formulas can be used two weave seither similar to but not on par with a magician. "

Izuku opened the toy car to show a small glowing book with wires hooked into it. "This is a Grimoire, similar to living things like us, it is in a constant cycle of absorbing and releasing seither, but it's capacity may far surpass ours." Izuku then closed the car and handed the remote to the host. "Instead of taking seither from the user it takes seither from the surrounding area, the user's seither just has to activate the grimoire." The camera then panned over to the host who was driving the car.

"However there is a sort of affinity with this Ars Magus, the higher the affinity the less seither is needed to run it. And what I also discovered is that while quirk users can use Ars Magus, the… 'quirkier' or more powerful the quirk the lower the Affinity. So someone like All Might or Endeavor may find this very difficult to use… they may even die…" Izuku's tone went from light hearted to serious and grim in an instant, but he didn't stay that way for long. "But it's green, refundable energy and easy to use, I'm also working on special weapons using Grimoire called Nox Nyctores."

After that talk show Magic and Ars Magus took the world by storm, many magic users came out into the forefront. Alongside the ever expanding Quirk heros came the rise of magical ones, not to mention those with Ars Magus. Of course Izuku didn't give out his original Ars Magus blueprint or the experimental Nox Nyctores blueprint, but he did release a handful while also highlighting parts that are interchangeable for capacity and effects. Ars Magus provided over 70% of the world's energy. And a new phenomenon of Magician and Ars Magus marriages started taking place. Some heroes(Endeavor) even had to hire an Ars Magus assistant to activate cars or other items for them.

A few days later… Izuku was sitting at his desk at school stirring his coffee. Bakugo stomped over and slammed his hands on the other boy's desk. "Are you happy now? Now there's even more competition I have to beat in order to be number one." Izuku stopped stirring and took a sip. "I am content, yes." He then took another sip.

"I don't know why you're so fussy kacchan, you're the reason why I did it." Izuku stated. Bakugo then blushed in a mix of curiosity and anger. "What are you getting at Deku!" Bakugo questioned. "If it wasn't for you telling me I could never be a hero I never would have discovered Magic, I never would have discovered seither, or invented Ars Magus. I cut myself off from society, years of research and testing. And I finally found something you'll never beat me at… and once my Arch Enemy Event weapons, Nox Nyctores are completed haha… there won't be a need for quirks." After Izuku's speech, for the first time in a while Bakugo had a look of fear in his face.

Then Izuku's personality completely changed as soon as other students and Aizawa entered the door. "Off to your seat Bakugo, class is about to start." Izuku smiled, pretending nothing had happened. Izuku had guided Bakugo's still shocked, frozen self to his seat with his cape and sat him down.

"Ok everyone sit down, I have an announcement to make." stated Aizawa. The students who were talking to each other and/or standing took their seats and waited on the teacher. "Due to the influx of magic and Ars Magus users we will be expanding our classroom, also there aren't any adults proficient in the subjects of Ars Magus or magic, so Midoriya will be head of the Magic club where he will educate students and teachers on the subjects of Magic and Ars Magus."

A cell phone rang out, Todoroki took out his phone and answered it. "Shouto help, I need to start the car and our butler has the day off." Endeavor's voice came out. "Classes start tomorrow." Izuku simply stated.

 **I will be taking OCs of course… if you want any magic users or Ars Magus users in here.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, should I really do this?" Izuku questioned his morality as he floated outside the hospital with a thick Grimoire. Throughout the news there were stories of a feral boy trying to be reintegrated into society. They were trying so hard to get him back:exercise, reward system, they even tried shock therapy and reintroducing his parent. No matter how hard they tried it all failed and… he had to be put down.

In certain cases, most commonly death, traces of the soul are released. These soul traces can contain memories, emotions, even full personalities. To create his Nox Nyctores Izuku planned on going to… key releases of the soul in order to capture those traces and create his weapons. "Ok, the injection is ready Mr. and Mrs…." One doctor stated.

Izuku enchanted his eyes in order to be able to see the feral child's death. The cries of the parents rang out as well as the growling of a restrained animal which was ultimately silenced. Izuku saw it, a wispy, red soul emerging out of the limp child's body. As it flew off into the air specs of itself shedded off. Izuku opened the Grimoire and it absorbed the traces of the soul. The Grimoire then… changed, it turned black and red and it started behaving animalistic; it shook violently, uncontrollably… just like the one it came from.

Izuku went to his lab, there was a large desk with papers scattered all over it and the room as well as a three screened computer. Where the floor and the wall met there was a giant circular gate with multiple giant gears on all of his research and tests Izuku discovered the Boundary; a space between spaces, on top of it being able to lead anywhere and anywhen, it also holds massive reserves of magic energy and spatial-temporal energy that can alter objects through a process called smelting. Boundaries occur naturally and can come and go, Cauldrons are established over boundaries so that they can be easily opened and closed and used without it running out like any naturally occuring boundary.

Izuku opened his cauldron, inside was a swirling vortex of yellow with black at the eye. After wrapping his grimoire in a strange black chain he slowly lowered it into the cauldron. A few seconds later there was rumbling… shaking, like that of an earthquake. Then suddenly two giant black and red hands latched onto the rims of the cauldron. The head of an animalistic red and black creature shot out of the cauldron. It was trying to pull itself out of the cauldron.

"Formed from the soul shards of a feral child, Nox Nyctores No. 1, I name you… **Highlander: Takemikazuchi**!" Izuku stated/yelled. Izuku put his hands together and manifested a purple magic circle. Multiple magic chains shot out and wrapped themselves around the first Nox Nyctores' arms and neck. Oh it was a battle, Izuku had to sling spell after spell, element after element, but he got Takemikazuchi under control and in a jar.

Izuku didn't know what he was getting into, Takemikazuchi was to wild, uncontrollable, but it wasn't a failure. Izuku managed to extract parts of it's core for future Nox Nyctores. He then chose to lock it away, the best place he could think of was a satellite orbiting the planet, He also _misplaced_ the remote to controlling Takemikazuchi, allowing the UN to get their hands on it. "No harm no foul I suppose." stated Izuku cross legged at his desk. He held a cup of coffee at his desk and opened a portfolio with a picture of Todoroki Rei.

Izuku changed up his hero costume a bit from the entrance exam, he kept the hat and cape and even his signature red shoes, he wore a black sleeveless tunic with green accents and detached black sleeves with green on the inside. He also wore gradient leggings that went down black to also made enchanted gloves for himself to protect against magical backlash. He got a lot of compliments "Nice Izuku/Midoriya" and "Wow Deku you look like a witch", that last one was a compliment from the cheerful Uraraka.

The hero vs. villain exercise was a cinch for Izuku, Uraraka didn't really do much. Izuku used his partial summoning to punch Iida through the floor. He did have a mini fight with Bakugo, everyone was afraid Bakugo would kill Izuku with his charged shot, What they didn't expect was for Bakugo's blast to be totally eaten and superseded by Izuku's Flame Punisher spell, a giant beam of glorious dark energy.

Izuku then appeared in front of Bakugo and used Azurite Inferno, crucifying Bakugo and hitting him with a volley of energy orbs, rendering him unconscious and giving Uraraka the opening to capture the rocket.

Izuku was in an classroom, students and teachers sat in the desks and looked on as Izuku spoke. "Seither 101: it's in all of us and we constantly cycle it in and out of our bodies..." Izuku then held up a fireball. Collective oohs and ahs rang out at the display. "Elemental magic, like what I use, does not rely on the use of invocations or incantations, it a simple _want_ to manifest or control it. Explosive magic stems from elemental magic and that depends on magic words; so in conclusion, pure elements, no magic words, magic stemming from the elements or other wise depends on magic words."

Izuku stalked outside of Todoroki Rei's room. He had been taking notes of her, her behavior, her visitors, her… triggers. He knew he couldn't be there all day, so he set up a viewing eyes when he wasn't there.

Izuku had one of his computer screens set to the Takemikazuchi satellite. Izuku had one of the core fragments in a bubble, he then lowered it into another big Grimoire similar to what Highlander's looked like before it transformed.

Izuku was again at magic club in front of the students and teachers, this time he was pacing back and forth as he spoke. "Spells are tricky… first off, the stronger the spell the more seither it takes, though with training you can use less seither for stronger spells. Next, it is possible to only say the name of the spell in order to use it, though depending on how familiar with the spell you are or how low your seither efficiency is with you may need to use an entrance/preparation incantation before you state the name. Tomorrows will be practice day, as well as seither boosting of quirks." stated Izuku.

Everyone from class 1-A was on the bus, they were on their way to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint for training. Izuku sat crossed legged in the seat as the bus bounced up and down. Bakugo ground his teeth at just being in the same space as Izuku and all the attention he got. A group of their classmates came up to Izuku and discussed things like seither boosting and Ars Magus allocation, Jirou even asked about an Ars Magus speaker. "Well of course it's plausible, you would just need to-" Izuku was cut off by the jerk of the bus.

Class 1-A was motioned out of the bus and into USJ where they met 13. Everything seemed normal; 13 was going over the exercise, everyone had their turn, until something strange happened. All the students and 13 were together when suddenly a blackish purple smog encased them all and within seconds they all disappeared.

Izuku, Asui, and Mineta were popped out into the water. As Izuku rose out of the water his witch hat flopped down soggy, covering one eye. "That guy had a teleportation quirk, he separated us all." stated Izuku. Mineta was whining something incoherent earning himself a head dunk from Asui.

"So what do you think we should do Midoriya?" Asui asked. "For now let's make our way over to the exit, we may find some of our classmates." stated Izuku.

The three students began wading through the water when there were a bunch of splashes behind them. A bunch of villains had emerged and may their way over to them. "I just came here to kill some kids, I didn't know the inventor of Ars Magus would be here." one stated. "Yeah, I don't know if we should catch him or have him spill his secrets then kill him, but I definitely want to spend the night with him. He look good in that costume." another stated.

"Oh yeah? Little man thinks he can take me home? Sorry, i'm married to my work. Beside you don't look _fit_ enough to pleasure anyone for that matter." said Izuku slyly, he then slowly rubbed an index finger over his bottom lip. All the villains asid from the one who made that statement laugh. "Why you little!" he yelled as he and the other villains sped up to meet the heroes in training.

Quickly, Izuku shot three blasts of air pushing the villains back and yelled, "Malachite!" a giant torrent of wind shot out which triggered a whirlpool effect in the water. "Mineta now!" yelled Izuku as the villains were spinning around in the whirlpool. Mineta started crying and shouting and throwing the sticky balls from his head.

Later the three finally got out of the water, Izuku shook his hat and wrung out his cape. "Why don't you use magic to dry yourself." asked Asui "It's important to not be too complacent and dependent in your quirk or magic, it could lead to your own downfall." stated Izuku.

At this point they had happened upon the shock absorbing Nomou beating their teacher's face in. Out of nowhere Shigaraki had made his way for Asui, acting on in instinct he pulled Tsuyu back with his cloak. He then grabbed Shigaraki by the arm and using his momentum against him pulled him to the ground. Using his purple smog Kurogiri tried to get Shigaraki out of there. "Hm." Izuku smiled devilishly.

Izuku **grabbed** the smog, somehow kurogiri manifested his entire form there, Izuku then put the villain in a green bubble. Kurogiri tried going back into his gas form and tried to teleport out only to scream in pain. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, that bubble is a slip space. Try to teleport and you'll be torn to shreds." Izuku stated. The witch then turned to Shigaraki, he was on his back; left wrist pinned by Izuku's foot and the right by some magic roots and vines.

"Hm… the way your quirk works is that you have to put all five fingers on something in order to corrode it." stated Izuku. "I wonder what would happen if I burned your hands?" Izuku's hand then engulfed in flames and he slowly went for Shigaraki's hand.

"Come on… put it there… _pal_." as Izuku went over to 'shake Shigaraki's hand' barely a few centimeters before coming into contact Izuku stopped. Izuku quenched his flames and turned his head to the side. Izuku burst into flames trying to teleport but he was sent flying mid teleport by the shock absorbing Nomou. Izuku reappeared crouching low to the ground with minor cuts and wounds next to Aizawa, Asui and Mineta.

All Might then showed up and took care of everything, somehow in the end Kurogiri got out and the villains escaped. "Young Midoriya, turns out the villains came for the Ars Magus equipment used to make USJ." stated All Might. "Ok uh… I'll work on some new grimoires for your equipment." Izuku said defeated.

Izuku once more stood outside of Todoroki Rei's hospital room. "Todoroki… please forgive me." he said to created a photo of Endeavor and let it fly through the slit of the window. It landed face down on the ground in front of calmly picked it up, when she turned it over she dropped it and her eyes widened in shock and terror.

Izuku then snapped his finger, every wall in that room then turned into the face of Endeavor. Leering at Rei, staring at her, Rei's eyes dilated in fear and she was breathing hard. Hyperventilating, Rei was on her knees and clutching her hands to her head. Izuku heard the door open and he quickly nullified his spell. Her children, Shouto and Fuyumi had opened the door, but Rei didn't see them as that.

"Get out!" she screamed throwing a potted at the wall beside the door, shattering it. The door then closed, her children ran away from her. Rei went back to crying and holding herself on the floor. Izuku shed a single tear as he opened his grimoire and absorbed the soul shards from Rei's attack. It then took on a white color with the edges being light blue.

Izuku wrapped his new Grimoire up in the same black chain and he dropped it into the cauldron. Then the ground started shaking, another earthquake, but not to the same scale as Takemikazuchi. After a few seconds the shaking stopped and Izuku retracted the chain, in the Grimoire's place was was a sheathed katana.

"Formed from the soul shards of a broken woman, Nox Nyctores No. 2, **Ice Sword: Yukianesa!** " Izuku stated, he then unchained the sword and held it by the sheathe, it was still in it's sheathe and there was frost emanating from it. Izuku could see the potential from this sword.

"And I know the perfect home for you." Izuku smiled devilishly.

It was dark out, Izuku sat atop a tree hidden in the leaves looking at the front door of a house. Yukianesa laid on the floor in front of the door, summoning the demon arm it lightly knocked on the door. After a few seconds Todoroki Shouto answered the door, he looked left, he looked right, he didn't see anyone. He then looked down and saw the sword…

He kept eye contact with it, he seemed to be thinking of whether to take it or not. In the end he did, he picked it up and took it inside the house. "Hey, I found a sword… it's… cold." Todoroki stated as he closed the door behind himself.

Izuku sat on the tree branch, he crossed his legs, folded his arms and wore a devilish grin. "Fate can be… so ironic at times." he simply stated.

He was enjoying the night air when suddenly a flaming Nine appeared in front of him. Izuku squinted his eyes in a curious glare. He then pinched the flaming nine, stating "Let's see what you have to offer me."


End file.
